halofandomcom-20200222-history
Trevelyan
}} Trevelyan, designated Shield 0006Halo: The Thursday War, - Page 120, "Zero zero six is called Onyx" and colloquially known as Onyx (See below for other names), was a planet-sized Forerunner construct located in the Zeta Doradus system. While it had a Human habitable surface and a seemingly terrestrial crust, internally, it was actually composed of trillions of Onyx Sentinels. Onyx's ultimate purpose was to guard the entrance to a Shield World. It was the location of the massive, three-sided Battle of Onyx. History Human Discovery Onyx was discovered by the UNSC Engineering Corps sometime around May, 2491. In ENGCORP Field Report A76344, Captain D. F. Lambert stated "XF-063 is a rare jewel of a find" and recommended colonization. The Assembly quickly moved to keep colonization from occurring, as they had discovered the presence of Forerunner artifacts independently of the UNSC and feared that humanity would not be ready to learn about the existence of extraterrestrial intelligence. They attempted to have the planet removed from colonization databases by citing environmental concerns.Halo: Reach - Collectible: Data Pad 6 The UNSC Engineering Corps' Geological Expedition Four was among the first teams to survey the planet. On February 19, 2492, in ENGCORP Field Report A79052 Lieutenant W. K. Davidson stated that Geological Expedition Four found an entire phylum of possible alien taxonomy and recommended a follow-up survey with specialists in Paleobiology, Xenobiology, and Biochemistry. In 2511, when archaeological expeditions uncovered massive subterranean Forerunner constructions in what would later be called Zone 67, ONI immediately took control of the world. Order 178.8.64.007 was sent out by Rear Admiral Margaret Parangosky deeming all information about the planet as classified. However, further attempts to determine the purpose of the structures, or even to extract any usable technology, yielded no results. In 2525, with the coming of the Human-Covenant war, the operation was scaled down and only a minimum ONI garrison and a single AI remained. The planet's location remained secret. Regular scans continued to yield little of value. UNSC Black Site With the course of the Human-Covenant War, Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky authorized the construction of the SPARTAN-III training base on Onyx in 2531 (there were three companies trained, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma) because of the planet's obscurity. This base, designated Camp Currahee, was constructed perilously close to Zone 67, which had been declared strictly off limits. However, during a routine exercise north of Currahee, Beta Company Team X-ray trespassed into Zone 67, entered a Forerunner structure, and disappeared without trace. An ONI investigation into the matter was inconclusive, although X-Ray was rumored to have encountered a "glowing eye," which detonated upon discovery. Battle of Onyx In 2552, Onyx's Sentinels were roused to action by the standby signal from Installation 05, instigating the Battle of Onyx and revealing Onyx's true nature. The AI Endless Summer took command of all military personnel on Onyx to immediately defend Zone 67 per General Order 98.93.120, after Onyx's Sentinels first started to attack the SPARTAN-III's. Endless Summer sent Kurt-051 a flash transmission sending attached files directly into Kurt's retina. An explosion stopped Endless Summer's transmission before Kurt could finish scanning the new threat. At the conclusion of the battle, Onyx was effectively destroyed, although not before Bloody Arrow was declared and Blue Team, Team Saber, Team Katana, Dr. Halsey, and SCPO Mendez escaped to the safety of the Shield World. Months later, in January 2553, a series of concentric rings of debris radiated from where Onyx had once been. The slipspace bubble housing the shield world, however, had survived intact and the Dyson sphere was eventually transitioned into normal space. ONI soon converted the shield world into a research facility, named "Trevelyan" in reference to Kurt-051's original surname. Settlement Etymology Shield 0006 has acquired a number of names over it's history. The UNSC first designated the planet "XF-063". The planet was named "Onyx" by the Unified Earth Government due to the unusually large Onyx quarries found in the planet's crust. This would be its name up until the collapse of the planet's surface and reappearance of the Micro Dyson Sphere within. Upon reappearance, the Office of Naval Intelligence re-designated the construct as "ONI Research Facility Trevelyan". Though, since the construct reappeared at the same location of the former planet Onyx, many still called the construct Onyx. }} Physical Aspects Its oxygen-nitrogen gas atmosphere, pressure, and temperate weather cycle was found suitable for human life. It also had an unusually large number of indigenous species of flora and fauna, some of which were edible by Humans and posed no threatening danger. The transplanting of Earth species was immediately possible. Some notable anomalies were that it had no detectable tectonic activity, an unusually strong planetary magnetic field, and slightly higher than normal background radiation. All of this was possibly explained when it was revealed that the planet's crust was composed of large numbers of dormant Sentinels. Granite, Quartz, and Limestone could be found within the hills and mesas of the planet's midladitude landmass. Fossilized coral could also be found. Structure Onyx's surface was composed of seemingly infinite numbers of Sentinels, with a massive Forerunner city hidden under the terraformed ground layer. Under the surface, there was a vast network of underground tunnels and installations, including a map room and an immense Sentinel production facility under the northern polar region. In the core of Onyx, there was a large room, the Core Room Antechamber. It contained a slipspace rift that would be open for a short time after the Halo Array was put into standby mode, allowing evacuation to the Micro Dyson Sphere within, acting as an escape from the Array's destructive firing. The Dyson Sphere habitat located wholly within a maintained slipspace bubble, which in normal space is only a few meters in diameter, has a diameter of approximately 300 million kilometers. The megastructure has a habitable, terraformed surface and in the center, a G2-type star to provide terrestrial lighting. Somewhere on Onyx was a location called the Sarcophagus. Within it were structures designated by the UNSC as "Class-6B configuration." These same structures were also present on Shield 0459.Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: Data Drop 4 - The Fire's Wake Page 1 Locations *Sarcophagus Surface Locations *Camp Currahee **Command Center **Armory **NCO quarters **NCO's Inspection yard **Infirmary **Camp Commandant's residence. *The Tree House *Zone 67 **Slipspace COM launcher *Twin Forks River *Gregor Canyon *El Morro Point Shield World Locations Pre-Settlement *Core Room Antechamber *Sentinel Production Facility Post-Settlement *Paxopolis **Pax Institute *Trevelyan Trivia *The Sentinels on Onyx were much stronger than the ones on Installation 04 and Installation 05, being able to combine forms, and were capable of space flight. *Onyx on the Moh's hardness scale is seven. *The Name and numerical shield designation, Trevelyan and 0006, respectively, appear to be references to the James Bond character Alec Trevelyan, AKA agent 006 in the movie Goldeneye. *The Sentinels of Onyx are capable of communicating with sentient life. One addresses a SPARTAN-III in Latin then again in English to ascertain the Spartans presence on the Shield World. Gallery Data Drop 1.jpg|Stats and other collected data of Onyx on a star map Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **''Data pads'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Legacy of Onyx'' Sources fr:Onyx es:Onyx ru:Оникс Category:Onyx